Sleep Well My Dear
by lilith210
Summary: I'm terrible with these to bare with me. Ela's a Seer and has been captured by Lord Voldemort can Severus, the man she regarded as a father help her. mind the rating please and thank you R&R.
1. Prologue

I crack the door open and see that she is cowering by the headboard. When she sees me she stands up and tries to run to me, but she can't, she's chained to the bed. She slumps back and begins to cry causing the skin around her chocolate colored eyes to turn pink.

It breaks my heart to see her cry, it always has. I walk over and sit on the bed next to her. She lies her head in my lap and continues to cry clutching my robes as if they were anchoring her to the planet. I reach down and run my fingers through my hair; my pale hands make a startling contrast against her twilight black locks.

"Severus," she sobs, my name always sounds odd coming from her lips.

"Shh…Ela," I'm trying to comfort myself just as much as I'm trying to comfort her. She knows as well as I what will happen after I leave. I don't know who they will send in next, probably Lucius Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle, maybe with their sons. The thought alone makes me want to leave this room and Avada Kedavra them all. I am overwhelmed with the temptation.

She's stopped crying, I don't think she can anymore, and has fallen asleep. Her breath is coming out in hoarse shudders. I continue to stroke her hair, I am overwhelmed with a sudden sense of calm.

She lets out a small whimper as I enter her mind. I pull from her the story of her life. Later I will piece what I see now together to truly see her life, but at the moment all I see are random flashes of memory.

Later, later I will put it all together, but for now I will let it all come in.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story won't leave me alone so I had to write it down. Anyways, I have nothing really to say about this chapter except everytime you don't review a new boy band is created. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta-for-now._


	2. Chapter One

"Bloody Muggle transportation," Mrs. Desdemona complained as the town car glided down the road to the train station.

"I know Maura dear, but for some reason the ministry has not yet seen fit to install a floo network to Platform 9 3/4 ," Mr. Desdemona said gruffly.

Ela looked up from the book she was reading and rolled her eyes. Her parents had been complaining for the past week about having to use Muggle transportation to get to the Hogwarts' Express. Ela didn't mind muggle transportation. It wasn't as quick as floo powder, but it was, in her opinion, much more comfortable.

Ela dropped her eyes back down to the book in her hands and continued to read. She had gotten through about a third of a chapter when her mother's voice broke her concentration. "Eleanor, are you reading _another_ bloody muggle novel!"

"Yes Mother," Ela's voice was monotone and tired.

She began to read again but her mother's voice was destroying her concentration. "You know it is not seemly for the child of a pureblood family to be reading muggle trash. I mean some of the stories are absurd; especially that…that Token man. Elves that look like humans, it's simply ludicrous."

"Here, here. And that Gantdoof, running around with muggles the way he did, making them seem equals to wizards. It was insulting," Mr. Desdemona truly hated muggles. Ela could hardly tolerate her father's anti-muggle tirades, mainly because her real parents had been muggles. She didn't know much about them and they weren't talked about in front of her adoptive parents.

The rest of the ride was silent and Ela was able to get through about three chapters of her book. She was reading The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. She had closed her book at the part where Edmund had lied to the others about being in Narnia. She had read the book about three times before and knew her parents had especially disliked that book. 'The witch has to be evil, just like a muggle,' her mother and father would say. That was partly why she enjoyed the book so much.

"Ela, hurry up!" shouted Mr. Desdemona as the driver was piling Ela's trunk and bags onto a trolley. Ela reached over and grabbed the cat carry that contained her cat June. Ela finally got out of the car and headed toward the station.

Mrs. Desdemona shrank from the muggles around her and Mr. Desdemona pushed people out of the way. "Very well Driver," Mr. Desdemona turned to the driver as the approached platform nine, "you are to start the car, we can handle things from here." The driver nodded, let Ela take the trunk from him and headed back to the car.

"Alright Ela," Mrs. Desdemona instructed Ela, "you just go right through the barrier between platform nine and ten and it will take it straight to Platform 9 3/4."

Ela nodded, squared her shoulders and rushed right towards the barrier. She shut her eyes before hitting the barrier and when she opened them again she was standing in a busy station with only one large, cherry red, steam engine. The platform seemed extremely noisy, which was possibly caused by all the animals making various noises.

Ela turned and saw her parents coming through the barrier. They looked past her and smiled at someone over her shoulder. "Everett," Mr. Desdemona said joyously as he brushed past Ela along with Mrs. Desdemona. Ela looked over and saw that her father was vigorously shaking the hand of a man she had never seen before. He was tall and stocky with black hair, he seemd to give off an intimidating presence.

Ela moved her trolley and headed toward her family. "Ah this must be her," said Everett, the man who was talking to her father. "Pleasure to meet you," he extended his hand gripped Ela's for a second. "I'm Everett Montague and this is my son Derek." He moved aside and from behind him emerged a boy about Ela's age with dusty brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Ela felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze.

"Er…I'm going to put these," Ela gestured to her luggage, "into a compartment, in the train. Bye." She hurried away as fast as she could and when she got to the stairs began to struggle with her luggage.

"Oh, let me help you," came a voice from beside Ela as her trunk nearly fell on top of her.

"Thanks," Ela said as they both lifted the trunk into the train.

"No problem," Ela now saw the person clearly. It was a young man of her age with flaming red hair and covered in freckles. "Why don't I help you find a compartment?"

"Thank you I would really appreciate that," Ela said and they found a compartment.

"You don't mind sharing with me and my brothers," he asked.

"No, of course not," together they placed her luggage in the rack and Ela set June's carrier on one of the seats. "You know I never caught your name. I'm Ela. Ela Desdemona," she stuck out her hand and the boy grasped.

"Weasley, George Weasley," he said with a toothy smile.

* * *

_Author's Note: Not much to say except that I need to write this story to clear my mind so I can finish off my others. Also reiews are greatly appreciated and will earn you cookies. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta-for-now._


End file.
